In recent years, electronic displays (e.g., associated with personal computers, mobile devices, etc.) have been implemented with eye tracking systems to determine where users are looking relative to the displays. Common eye tracking systems utilize cameras or optical sensors (e.g., photodetectors, etc.) to detect visible or infrared light emitting or reflecting from the users. As the users focus their attention to media content (e.g., pictures, videos, advertisements, etc.) presented via the displays, the eye tracking systems can calculate or estimate gaze locations associated with where the users are looking relative to the displays.
Often, known eye tracking systems provide inaccuracy or error when estimating gaze locations. That is, the estimated gaze locations are different from where the users are actually looking (i.e., true gaze locations). Typically, before the users view desired media content and/or generally use the displays, these known eye tracking systems may require the users to perform one or more calibration processes to aid estimations of the gaze locations. These known calibration processes typically prompt and require the users, for example, to follow steps and/or a set of instructions. Thus, these known calibration processes can be distracting, time consuming and/or, more generally, undesirable to the users viewing the displays.
The drawing(s) are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.